Coalition of Ordered Governments
"The Coalition of Ordered Governments, huh? They're also known as COG too. Well, heck. That sounds pretty amazing... and cool. I like that kickass name, even for these guys out there in this nation, Marcus Fenix, Dom Santiago, and I, like this, of course. Oh, and I don't know what the heck's gonna happen." --Su Ji-Hoon, Ashes The Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) is a supernational global alliance on the planet Sera. Headquartered in the Tyran capital of Ephyra, the COG comprised almost every nation on the planet prior to Emergence Day. The COG originated as a socialist political faction theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar Embry and the Allfathers. Prior to and during the Gold Rush, during which Imulsion was discovered, the COG was a relatively minor political movement, and eventually grew into a larger, yet still minor faction. Following the Gold Rush, the discovery of the Lightmass Process came with a worldwide golden age. After some years, some nations took near total control of the Imulsion business, which left some nations with a weakening economy. This resulted in the subsequent commencement of the Pendulum Wars, which lasted for eighty long years. The victory of the COG over the Union of Independent Republics in the Pendulum Wars allowed the COG to become a global superpower, and gave it near-complete domination over the entire planet, comprising of almost every nation. However, the outbreak of the Locust War ended the peace that the end of the Pendulum Wars had, for the most part, been given to Sera and its people. Within a year, the war forced the COG to retreat to the Jacinto Plateau and use its Hammer of Dawn technology to scorch the remainder of Sera. The devastation of the planet left the COG on Jacinto Plateau as the sole force capable of combatting the Locust Horde. Over fourteen years, Ephyra and Jacinto City were left as the primary safe havens for the COG and for the people of Sera. After the Battle of Ephyra, COG forces retreated from the southern half of the city, leaving the northern half and Jacinto City safe from Locust forces. Eventually, all of Ephyra was taken, and the capital of the Coalition of Ordered Governments was lost. Jacinto City was now the capital, and with a few other cities and towns, were now the last safe havens for humanity of Sera. By the fifteenth year of the war, Jacinto City was left as the sole remaining bastion of the COG. After sinking Jacinto in a desperate attempt to eliminate the Locust, the COG relocated to Vectes Island. The Lambent Pandemic forced the remaining COG forces to abandon Vectes and separate into various settlements, resulting in the dissolution of the nearly century-old alliance. After the death of both the Locust Horde and the dreaded Lambent, the COG was rebuilt by the remaining humans but with minor changes - the position of Chairman was changed to First Minister. During the new era of peace, the COG had numerous citizens kidnapped by an unknown group. This led to a conflict with a group called the Outsiders, who didn't agree with the COG's views and were known to raid their outposts for supplies. But unknown to them, their people were, in fact, being stolen by a new global threat - the Swarm. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the COG will jon the Grand Alliance, but it will later be one of the two founders of the United Federation of Sera after the North African Crisis and the North Korean invasion of Sera. Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Grand Alliance Member States Category:Human Countries Category:Pacifist Protection Organization Member States Category:Seran Countries